the two indians
by nunucool
Summary: there once was a baby he was with his parents but they where saling on the sea. then a tornado came and blew the ship a way so the baby was in a basket. he was just floating. he landed in the big city so he was just a baby he was alone .he was just a little baby he got stuck in the big city he was an indian . he dissieded to go live in somones house.


THE TWO INDIAINS TOGETHER

this is the introduction if you read this book you will read about an indian that got taken away from there family by a storm and lifes in the big city then he meets a indian girl then they are the same age and they start to bond and if you read the two indians together

there once was a baby he was with his parents but they where saling on the sea. then a tornado came and blew the ship a way so the baby was in a basket. he was just floating. he landed in the big city so he was just a baby he was alone .he was just a little baby he got stuck in the big city he was an indian . he dissieded to go live in somones house. they didn't know they where hardly home. but when the baby grow up. he dissieded to start calling spirits. the people got scared every night. one night in the adic the indian saw a girl indian. he called her the only way we knew her name was becuz .she carved her name into here cheast .she was the same age they both where 9 they liked artherie .and they both carved the name in they own cheast .but they dissied to go down stairs and introduce there self to the people they where staying with so they went down and showed the people they where with cheast .they where fritning the told them they where where in the park playing they meditated to gether on the swimg. and they called spirits together hile sliding down the slide. every day in the morning he'd go into the wood. becuz they lived close to the wood thy went to the adic looking for the indian. then they said to each other where did shawndie go. then the idian next door named aylen she'd track him down every day she called spirits to track him down and to protected him. aylen was a spichal caring and kind person she helped shawndie. when shawndie went out hunting for food to thanks the poeple for helpimg him. he'd kill bears and fished they moved to a lake the indian girl moved in the house with shawndie. they still lived by the woods so shawndie whould go hunting for 20 days and bring back 800 pounds of fish bear insides and buffalow meat. then shawndie and aylen grow up more now there 13 then they went hunting and came back 90 days later the had 5,000,000 pounds of fish bear insides and more buffalo. aylen and shawndie used the spirits the help them carie the food. and then they dissieded to stop and talk to the spirits. they would stay but calling spirits and dancing around the fire with each other then they had a war when they went hunting. the bears got teared of losing family so they fault back. but shawndie scared them then they ran away and then they feal into aylens trap aylen started speaking in an idian code then "aylrn said you did good yay more food for the winter".the spirits caried them home so theyll be safe the bears where chasing them but the spirits callthey army and then the spirits hit a bear so hard it made him hit a back flip and he kicked a nother back in the head. some people liked bears so much they gave them the bears unighted army name they gave the t shirts with the bears united amry. and the indians made the spirits an army name called the flying white spirits. the next day they where home and then they cooked the food and left it on the talbe. then the frigerator and freezer nearly exsploded so he wrote a leeter when you open the freezer or the frigerator you better duck cover and move fast but the people didnt know what the note said so the indians ran down stairs very very fast and pushed them out the way .and they got hurt the people fixed him a pot of soup but he died and his spirit went to hevan then aylen kissed the indian and closed his eyes. they aylen called the spirits and asked them did they want a new body then the . spirits said yes then they combined with shawndies spirit. then shawndies spirit got biger then it was only one spirit. so shawndie came back to life and kissed aylen. and said thank you for every thing your an awesome indian and the in when they got older they got married and when each other died they gave each other spirits. then every good person that wasnt bad or evil they gave them spirits so they can live again the end if you wanna read more read the indain return. together the end. in the return of the indian shawndie and and aylen will leave and theyll meet there parents they do any thing to go find them theyll risk there lifes looking for theyll do epic stunts and theyll even have to travil 8,000,000 miles yo find and track there parents down

the ruturn of the two indians


End file.
